Bishops of Bastard Issue 3
Bishops of Bastard #3 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot One morning, Mask and Linzy decide to strike at Dr. Fap first. Mask leaves Mystique B in charge of the Church while he’s gone. Mr. R Mcgeddon decides to leave his post at the door of Sadie’s Powder Room and plays poker with Mistress Marge in Denizen Mouse’s Poker House. With Sadie’s domain unguarded, Bishops Ghoul and Indy barge in on Sadie while she’s using the bathroom and record her with the G.H.O.U.L. Cam. Sadie takes her complaint to Misty, who’s preoccupied playing a video game. Sadie leaves the Church and she is immediately captured by Def on his “super scooter”. When Mr. R Mcgeddon realizes that Sadie is gone, he questions Chris the Pimp, Mystique B and Magda. Magda doesn’t answer Mr. R Mcgeddon’s question, but tells him that she has a special connection to Sadie and that Sadie may have been abducted while going into town. He confronts Ghoul and Indy about the footage they shot of Sadie. R Mc finds Sadie’s habit on the street where Def snatched her. Back at the Ward, Def has Sadie in a cell called “time out” where he plans to impregnate her, so that the Saviour of the Internet will be his child. Def leaves the Ward to purchase sexual performance enhancers and runs into the Lulzwagen. Mask and Linzy follow Def back to the Ward where Sadie has already escaped from Eat My Fornicate, who she kneed in the groin after promising to have sex with him if he freed her of her shackles. Sadie is swiftly cornered by Def and iRobucket (now outfitted with a cannon on his arm). Mask challenges Def to a street race between Def’s super scooter and Linzy’s Lulzwagen. The winner gets to sleep with Sadie. Def takes the bet knowing that whether he wins or loses, Robucket will still kill Mask and Linzy. Def takes the lead and orders Robucket to fire on the Lulzwagen. But Mask covers Robucket’s optic sensors and the cannon ball hits one of the fuel drums at the finish line, blowing up Def and his scooter. Sadie thanks the Arch Bishop for saving her, but he credits Linzy’s racing skills instead. Back at the Ward, Eat My Fornicate and iRobucket come up with the idea of transferring Def’s mind into a robot body while they fix his real body. The process takes weeks to complete. Highlights *Indy and Ghoul record Sadie on the crapper. *Def jumps over the Lulzwagen on his Super Scooter. *Def gets blown up when Robucket's aim is thrown off. Notes Here’s where things start to get weird. I was watching the film Full Metal Jacket one night and the drill instructor said something like, “I want that bathroom so clean that the Virgin Mary would go in there to take a dump.” Brilliant. In this issue, the voyeurism or Ghoul and Indy is introduced, which will cause them to end up in court later down the line. I wouldn’t say that this is a spotlight issue for Sadie. It was more like a street racing drama. Def is somewhat in-touch with technology (he felt kind of stupid knowing Linzy had a time traveling, hover-converted van and he was still walking where he needed to go). I also wanted to establish that the Church wasn’t always waiting for the Ward to strike. They do go after the bad guys. Chris the Pimp makes his debut and Magda’s role begins to broaden. As an old green hag, Mags only drops clues on her true identity and her link to Lady Sadie. R Mc begins to neglect his church duties (which include protecting Sadie) as he becomes closer to Lady Marge, which is shown to be a full-blown relationship in later issues. This issue also shows the trust between the Arch Bishop and Mystique B. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics